Half Blood Prince's Heir
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Sequel to A Surprising Turn Of Events. When Harry finds a certain potions book and keeps it to learn from it he has no idea who the previous owner was, that is until his father hears him whispering a certain dark spell...


_**I don't own Harry Potter, belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling**_

 _ **Summary: Sequel to A Surprising Turn Of Events. When Harry finds a certain potions book and keeps it to learn from it he has no idea who the previous owner was, that is until his father hears him whispering a certain dark spell...**_

 _ **This is a Christmas story for Marksmom and is therefore dedicated to her**_

 _ **I apologise for any mistakes I may have made.**_

* * *

Harry walked into the Great hall and sat down at the Slytherin table with all his house mates, looking across he smiled at Ron and Hermione and nodded his head at them both before turning his attention to the Headmaster who stood to give a speech, wishing them all a happy holiday for those who were to leave over Christmas.

"You staying here Harry?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, want to focus on my Potions. I got an outstanding in my O. W. Ls and want the same for my N. E. W. Ts next year."

"I know you will have no problem, the amount of times I have seen you with your nose in that potions book, practically sleep with the thing, you seem to be doing better now with Slughorn teaching the subject then you did when your father was teaching it. Mind you I am still surprised he is now teaching Charms."

"Dad loves potions but he also loves Charms, doing the same subject for twenty years I don't blame him in accepting the job when Flitwick left." Harry said as he tucked into his food.

"Any ideas on who that potion book of yours belonged to yet?" Blaise asked, joining in on their conversation.

"Nope. No idea who the half blood Prince is, although I have a lot to thank him for, the way they write, so passionate about the subject. I follow his instructions instead of Slughorn's and I do better." he laughed.

Up at the head table Severus watched his son laugh with his friends, he felt someone nudge his arm, making him miss what he was about to cut and glared at the person who nudged him. "Do you mind Horace."

"Not at all, you must be very proud of your son."

"Obviously."

"I mean I taught you potions Severus and I am happy to say your son could give you a run for your money as muggles say."

Severus took his attention off his food and gave Horace his attention. "Really? I was the best student at potions, I still hold the record."

"Well don't be surprised if your son takes that record, he is yours and Lily's son alright given his work, even out of classes in his free periods, his nose is buried in his potions book."

"Indeed." Severus answered, now looking at his son. "Mind if I look at his papers and homework on the subject Horace?"

"Be my guest, I will have them ready for you after dinner."

Severus only nodded before carrying on with his dinner. He knew Harry was brilliant at potions but getting better at it, his nose always buried in his potion book? He needed to see just how good his son was, he must be doing extremely well if Horace was to compare Harry to him and Lily.

* * *

Severus was sat at the desk in his private rooms looking through Harry's work that Horace let him check over. He looked at the work and frowned, what Slughorn was teaching them, giving Harry's homework he was too advanced, he looked up to see his son sat cross legged in the chair by the fire, an open book in his lap. "Harry?"

Harry looked up from his book. "Yes dad?"

"When you have anything to do with your potions classes, homework or in class what do you use, material wise?"

"Just my potions grade six book."

"Professor Slughorn says he was very impressed with your draught of living death potion, he said it was so perfect one drop could have killed you all in that class."

"I didn't think it was that good, I only went by what everyone else did."

Severus stood up and started to make his way over. "And what was that? Follow the instructions in the book?"

"Yeah." Harry said, not really listening as he was frowning at a certain part he read in his book. "Sectumsempra?" he whispered.

Severus blinked. "What did you say?"

Harry looked up, only realising how close his dad was. "Nothing." he lied.

"Don't. Lie. To me. I will not ask again Harry." he said as he held out his hand, "Your potions work lately, the homework, your potions, way beyond the work of a sixth year."

"I am only going by what it says in my potions book."

"I have only heard of that spell you just said and it is in no spell book that publishers sell to students."

"Dad."

"Give me the book. Now."

Harry sighed and handed it over and watched as his dad flicked through the pages.

"And this is the book I am always seeing you read?"

"Yes."

"The reason you are the highest in potions class because you are following what this half blood prince has wrote?"

"Yes." Harry answered, wincing, getting ready for the telling off he knew he was about to get but frowned when he saw his dad sit on the settee next to him in the chair.

"Idiot boy." Severus sighed. "Potions is the only thing you learn and try from this book isn't it? Truthfully Harry."

"Yes dad."

"Harry that spell you just read out cuts people the spell hits, can make them bleed to death."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I invented that spell." seeing Harry look confused Severus continued. "Harry I have told you about your grandparents."

"Which ones?"

"My parents Harry, what were they?"

"Your father was a muggle and your mother a witch."

"Yes, which makes me what?"

"Half blood."

"And you remember my mother's maiden name?"

"Pri- oh."

"Yes Harry."

"You are the half blood Prince."

"You catch on quick, Harry I had this book from my mother, she wrote her spells and instructions in it and I merely added my own, there are some darker than this in here, I don't want you having this book."

"But-"

"No." Severus said as he stood up. "I will be keeping this now, and don't try looking for it, you will never find it."

"What am I supposed to do in potions without a book dad?" Harry said as he got up and followed Severus from the room.

"You don't need one until school starts next year." he smirked. "I will buy you one for Christmas."

"That's not fair."

Severus bent low to get into Harry's personal space. "Life isn't fair." he said before straightening up. "Now run along and play." he said, laughing darkly at the look on his son's face.

* * *

Draco stepped from the floo and brushed his uniform down, "thank you for this Severus."

"You are welcome, Harry will be happy, he is the only sixth year here, at least he has company now his own age. Why didn't you want to go on the cruise with your parents?"

"To me Christmas is snowing and warm fires, not sunbathing on a beach in hot weather."

Severus nodded, "well your presents are already here and under the tree, go to the kitchens and get something to eat, but don't eat there, take some food back to Harry, cheer him up, I left him with a pout on his lips after saying he couldn't open one present until morning."

Draco laughed and nodded as he headed towards the kitchens.

Severus headed towards his rooms and opened the door quietly and smirked at what he saw, Harry was on his knees in front of the tree, picking up each present, casting a revealing charm on them to see what was inside before moving on to the next present.

"You like what you have seen up to now?" he asked.

Harry jumped and dropped a present, juggling it as he saw what was inside was breakable, finally placing it down he jumped to his feet. "Dad, I, this isn't what it looks like."

"It looks like you are casting a revealing charm on the presents to see what is in them."

"Okay it is what it looks like, but I can explain."

Severus sat down and stared at his son. "Go on then."

Harry shifted from foot to foot. "Okay so maybe I can't."

Severus laughed. "Well now you have seen them, do you think Draco will like his presents?"

"Draco's?"

"Yes, these are Draco's presents, you don't think I am stupid enough to leave you alone with yours do you."

Harry sat down heavily on the settee next to his dad. "This isn't fair."

"Mmm, it never is when things don't go your way. Now then, Draco is on his way here, he didn't want to go on the cruise with Narcissa and Lucius so at least you will have company your own age, I will leave you both alone but bed before midnight or no presents whatsoever."

"Okay dad," Harry said, giving his dad a small smile just as Draco walked in with two plates full of all sorts.

* * *

The next morning Harry ran from his room and stopped when he spotted his dad sat in the chair by the fire, waving his wand Severus conjured up in smoke what time it was.

"Five fifty nine. A new record Harry."

"Morning."

"And to you. Your presents are there."

Harry rushed over to his presents and started to open them one at a time, making a neat pile next to him of what he had opened already, he had everything from books to brooms, Harry opened one present and held up a strange looking ornament.

"What in the name of Salazar is that?" Severus asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be anything normal, it's from Luna." Harry laughed. He opened another present. "Sweets!" he exclaimed as he chucked one in the air, intending to catch it in his mouth, only the sweet never went in his mouth, Severus reached across and caught it mid air.

"I don't think so. You are to eat nothing those twins have sent you unless I have tested it all first."

"I trust them."

"Now we both know you are not that stupid." Severus sighed. "Now open your last present."

Harry looked under the tree and saw only Draco's. "I haven't got any more."

Severus took his wand out and swirling it around a book appeared that was wrapped in green paper with a silver ribbon around it. "Here."

Harry sat next to his dad and took the book, carefully unwrapping it he smiled at what he held in his hands as he read the cover. _"Potions grade five and upwards, written by Eileen Prince, updated by Severus Snape, Property of the boy who lived."_ Harry laughed. "Was this really wrote by grandma?"

"It was, I have added things to it, nothing dangerous at all in there, this is a one of a kind book Harry, you will find nothing like this anywhere else."

"Wow, thank you." Harry said as he hugged his dad. "Merry Christmas dad."

Severus hugged Harry back. "Merry Christmas son."

* * *

 _ **The end.**_

 _ **What do you think?**_

 _ **Review? x**_


End file.
